


Keep the Change

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: so there wasthis, but then I had no one to blame butmyself. T__T





	

**Author's Note:**

> so there was [this](http://oh-luhans.tumblr.com/post/42385381349/tao-predebut-quotes), but then I had no one to blame but [myself](http://i47.tinypic.com/2z8sylw.png). T__T

One week in and Zitao is already reconsidering. It'd always looked so cool, not really the most glamorous of jobs, but cool, the way waiters always weave in and around tables so easily, effortlessly holding up trays of food without ever spilling them. Zitao wanted to do it too. and it’s not like he's ungraceful, or not strong enough to carry the trays. He's a freaking wushu champion in his hometown, so in comparison waitering should be easy.

Maybe this is what he gets for being overly confident. Jongin started the same day as him but the only time he dropped a tray was when a friend of his tripped him on purpose. Zitao drops a tray every _day_. And, if he's lucky, its only once.

Thankfully his manager Junmyeon is kind enough to just pat his shoulder and tell him to keep trying, smiling so warmly that Zitao feels terrible for consistently disappointing him.

Two weeks in and Zitao’s getting much better. He's glad because not only does it help ensure he gets some great tips (the young college girls really seem to like him, which tends to drive Jongin insane with fury) but it also keeps Yixing and Baekhyun from laughing at him every time he fails.

 

-

 

There's a boy that comes in with his friends almost three times a week, exactly at seven in the evening. At first Zitao wondered how he could even afford such a place so often, because while the restaurant isn't exactly 5-star, it’s up there. They get a lot of celebrities and socialites, doctors and lawyers. Baekhyun tells him the fourth time Zitao sees the boy, that Oh Sehun's family actually owns this chain of restaurants and that his dad lets Sehun and his friends eat for free whenever they want.

"He's a spoiled rich kid," Baekhyun says, wrinkling his nose. "He almost had Yixing fired."

"Why?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I wasn't there. I think he spilled something, or got the order wrong? It doesn’t matter. He just comes to show off to his friends."

Zitao ponders this as he glances around the corner to where Sehun and his friends sit, always at the same round table in the back of the restaurant. The boy always seems to have this bored expression on his face, but Zitao thinks it oddly suits him. He looks young, not much older than Zitao himself, and his hair is an interesting silver.

"Better than he pink he had last week, remember?" Jongin hisses to him later, "now he doesn't look like the head of a di--"

" _Jongin,_ " Junmyeon says, smacking Jongin on the ass with his notepad and Jongin runs away laughing, leaving Zitao snickering, too.

Jongin is right, though, he thinks later, as he passes by Sehun's table, he definitely looks better like this.

 

-

 

It’s a Friday night and Zitao’s exhausted, having to come in and cover a shift before his own, not to mention running on too little sleep from the night before when he stayed up late to finish an essay for a class that morning. He pretty much looks like death on feet, but he’s just got a few hours left of the night and then it’s the weekend and he has tomorrow off so he can do this, he really can.

Of course, it’s just his luck that Junmyeon asks him to cover for Oh Sehun’s table when he comes in, right at seven, like usual, with a few friends.

“Are you sure he can do that?” Baekhyun asks. “He’s only been here a few weeks and he still drops things sometimes and we don’t need snotty rich kids trying to fire him, too. And I actually _like_ Zitao.”

“What, so you wouldn’t have cared if they’d fired _me_?” Yixing mutters, reaching around to swipe fingers along Baekhyun’s neck and making him squeal.

“I have faith in him,” Junmyeon says, looking at Zitao fondly. “Besides, everyone needs to know how to deal with Sehun and his friends, it’s like part of the job description at this point.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jongin pipes up, throwing an arm over Zitao’s shoulders. “I worked his table last time. He’s actually kinda cool.” He pauses and grins slowly. “Not to mention his super tall blonde friend is really hot and may have totally given me his number last night--”

“Is that why you snuck out a half hour before your shift?” Zitao asks, blinking at Jongin who flushes red and hisses, “You were supposed to cover for me!”

“Oops,” Zitao laughs, as Junmyeon turns to give Jongin a stern look and Jongin profusely insists he’ll stay late tonight to make up for it.

He jumps when Baekhyun comes up behind him, smacking his ass like he does with everyone and asks, “Think you can handle the rich kids?”

Zitao’s not too sure, honestly, but if there’s one thing he does have, it’s confidence. “Sure,” he says. “It’ll be fine.”

 

-

 

 _Fine_ turns out to be not even close to what happens. At first, it’s not so bad. He introduces himself kindly to the table and takes their orders, and Sehun spares him a short uninterested look before turning back to talk with his friend, the hot blonde that Jongin was talking about. His other friends are much nicer, the other blonde-haired boy at the table with a slight baby face thanks him as Zitao repeats their orders for verification and then heads back to the kitchen.

It’s not until Zitao returns with a tray of food that everything goes downhill. He isn’t even sure how it happens, he was being extra careful that day, and yet here is, staring in horror at the plate of food that he’s just tipped right over onto Oh Sehun’s lap.

Everyone at the table is silent for a few long seconds, before the baby-faced blonde - Lu Han Zitao remembers Sehun calling him earlier - starts snickering behind a hand. Sehun snaps up to glare at his friend, which only makes Lu Han, and slowly the others at the table, laugh harder, before he turns his glare onto Zitao, who kind of wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.

“I’m really sorry,” he exclaims, pulling out the hand towel in the pocket of the apron around his waist and reaching out to help with the mess. Sehun just snatches it from him, looking angry, and Zitao knows better than to offer too much help when a customer looks like they’re ready to murder you.

“I--We, We can get you something for free--” he starts but realizes that’s dumb because Sehun and his friends eat here for free _anyway_. But he’s not sure what else to say and it’s suddenly all very distracting when Sehun undoes his ruined button-down shirt and peels it off his shoulders. He’s just wearing just a thin white tank top underneath with a low collar and Zitao’s throat runs a little dry as Sehun lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe off some of the sauce that’s clinging to his belt buckle. He probably looks incredibly stupid standing there and staring, but thankfully Junmyeon is at his side in a matter of seconds, apologizing profusely and pushing Zitao to the side, who is quick to take the hint and leave the situation to him. He heads to the kitchen first, but it’s like everyone knows that he fucked up already, and when Jongin greets him with, “Did he fire you on the spot?” Zitao turns on his heel and walks straight back out.

He ends up going to the restroom to wash his face collect himself, but of course Sehun is there, rubbing at a stain on his jeans with a wet paper towel. He gives Zitao a look of annoyance through the reflection on the mirror as Zitao passes by him to the next sink. He winces and tries not to look at Sehun as he quickly splashes water over his face and cuts the faucet, blinding reaching for a paper towels to dry himself off with.

He’s about to leave when Sehun says, “I've never seen you here before. Are you new?”

Zitao nods, apprehensive. “Yeah, just a few weeks.”

“You know I can have you fired for what you did,” Sehun says haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. It makes his collarbones stand out a bit under the narrow strips of his tank top and Zitao tries not to look. “But, I don’t think I’m going to.”

Blinking, Zitao tilts his head in confusion because he really was prepared to have been fired. “Why?” he asks.

“Because I have a better idea of how you can pay me back,” Sehun says, and before Zitao realizes it, Sehun has closed the space between them by sliding his lips against his.

Zitao’s eyes widen and he groans in surprise, hands coming up to fist into Sehun’s shirt instinctively. He can taste the fruity flavor of Sehun’s mango lemonade on his lips, and he gasps as Sehun pokes his tongue into his mouth. Zitao mind spins a bit, working hard to catch up to what’s happening, and when it all finally seems to click that _Sehun is fucking kissing him_ , he pushes Sehun away and takes two steps back, chest heaving for breath.

“Wh-What are you doing?” he asks.

Sehun licks his lips slowly and Zitao fails to keep his eyes focused on Sehun’s, following instead the swipe of his tongue across his pretty pink lips. He wonders what those lips would look like around his dick--

“Like I said,” Sehun cuts through Zitao’s completely inappropriate thoughts, stepping back into Zitao’s space, “I know how you can pay me back for spilling food all over my designer clothes.” He reaches out to touch his fingers against Zitao’s waist, sliding around his hip to the front of the black slacks he has to wear for work and gives Zitao a very pointed look.

 _Oh_.

“You’re pretty obvious, you know,” Sehun says, and he curls a finger into one of Zitao’s belt loops and tugs him forward. “With all the staring. Do you like what you see?”

Baekhyun was right, Zitao thinks, he really is a stuck up rich kid, his high-and-mighty tone rubbing Zitao the wrong way. He should just turn right around and go back to work, but Sehun’s tongue is darting out over his lips again and Zitao can’t help but want to lean in and feel his soft mouth against his.

And like Sehun can read his mind, he doesn’t wait for an answer, just grabs Zitao’s wrist and drags him into the first empty stall. He kicks the door shut and flips the lock, and then Zitao is pushed into the adjacent wall, Sehun’s lips pressing up against his again. This time Zitao expects it and he kisses Sehun back, which draws a startled gasp from Sehun before quickly morphing into a pleased moan from low in his throat.

Sehun pulls back first, lips moist and swollen and he licks them again like it's a habit, and Zitao doesn't even know him but he hates that already. It just makes him want to pull Sehun back in for more, but clearly Sehun has other ideas, pushing down on Zitao's shoulder until he gets it, remembering, suddenly, that it he doesn't, Sehun call actually fire him.

"Come on, now," Sehun says, raising a brow down at Zitao expectantly, when Zitao stops to hesitate. He's only ever done this once before and he'd been pretty drunk, but he tells himself that his life is technically on the line here and, maybe, if he does well enough, Sehun will reciprocate, because fuck if he still can't stop thinking about how good Sehun's mouth would be on his cock.

"I'm getting to it," Zitao quips back because Sehun is kind of an asshole, making him fucking give a blowjob in exchange for his job. But as he undoes Sehun's jeans, stained at the front from Zitao's accident earlier, and rubs his palm against the growing bulge in his briefs, Zitao thinks maybe that's only half of why he's even doing this.

Sehun may be an asshole, but he can't deny he's pretty attractive.

A hand slides into Zitao's hair and _tugs_ and Zitao shoots a glare up at Sehun before yanking his underwear down his slip lips. He fists Sehun’s erection a few times, and Sehun shudders and makes these really tiny moans that are kind of annoyingly cute and go straight to Zitao's own arousal. When he leans forward and swipes his tongue across the head, Sehun bucks his hips for more, and Zitao snaps back to avoid getting smacked in the face by his dick. But Sehun only pulls him back, fingers tightening future in his hair, and Zitao takes the tip past his lips.

He sucks softly on the head, tongue swirling around before pressing up against the underside and he carefully takes in a bit more. Sehun is groaning above him, unconcerned by the amount of noise he's making, and it’s enough to fuel Zitao on.

He wraps his fingers around the base where he can't fit the rest and works his way down to meet his hand, swallows around him, hot and heavy on his tongue. Sehun swears loud under his breath and jerks his hips into Zitao's mouth, and Zitao draws back quickly with a cough.

"Sorry," Sehun says, and even though he doesn’t really look sorry, his apology surprises Zitao, who never would’ve expected it from him. "You're good though. It's really good."

Zitao doesn't know what to say to that, so instead he answers with a flick of his tongue against the tip, tasting the bitter precome that’s gathered there.

"Fuck," Sehun says, and pushes Zitao down his dick again. "Think you can take more?"

Zitao hums around him which makes Sehun thrust up again, and Zitao quickly grabs his hips to steady him. It's clear Sehun doesn't like this once bit, using instead his grip on Zitao’s hair to push his cock further into the heat of Zitao’s mouth.

"Holy shit, I--" Sehun groans, as Zitao fights not to gag around him, eyes slightly watering from the pressure. He can feel Sehun twitch on his tongue before he comes with a sharp cry down Zitao's throat, and his grip in his hair just this side of painful, except Zitao thinks he kind of likes it.

Sehun slumps back into the stall wall afterwards, catching his breath and looking entirely uncaring as Zitao coughs,, nursing his hoarse throat. He licks come off his lips with a scowl but doesn’t miss the way that this time Sehun watches his tongue sliding across his lips with the same sort of interest as Zitao had failed to hide earlier.

Maybe that’s what makes Sehun drag Zitao back up to his feet, kissing him again harshly, and Zitao’s sure he can taste himself on his tongue, the thought only making him harder. His hands find Sehun’s hips and he guides him closer, rubbing his own erection, straining in his trousers, against Sehun’s hip for some much-needed, delicious friction.

"Thanks," Sehun says breathlessly a few moments later. He steps away and zips himself back up before unlatching the door and walking out. He gives Zitao one last smirk before he exits the restroom, leaving Zitao staring at him him, hard and unsatisfied and Zitao can’t believe he expected anything less.

 

-

 

When Zitao reruns to the kitchen ten minutes later after taking care of himself and cursing Oh Sehun in his head in every way possible, not one of them including pushing _his_ dick down Sehun’s throat just to see how he’d fucking like it, Junmyeon catches him almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," Zitao starts, wanting to apologize for the trouble he caused and for suddenly disappearing for so long, but Junmyeon just shakes his head.

"They didn’t tip you, obviously," he says, handing Zitao the small black bill folder, “but there _is_ something in there for you.”

Zitao blinks and takes it from him, and Junmyeon grins at him slyly before walking away. Zitao opens the folder and only finds the restaurant copy of the receipt. He stares at it for a moment before turning it over and there it is, scribbled almost unintelligibly what Zitao realizes is Sehun’s name, a series of numbers, and a tiny note.

_Thanks for the great service. ;)_  



End file.
